And So It Goes
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: A collection of oneshots, done in different people's point of view, about the person they love. Usual pairings. JxA, OxS, YxU
1. My Mistake

_Disclaimer: I don't own CL, wish I did though!_

_Author's Note: Got kicked out of my room and computer, so I'm stuck on my sister's computer and in her room… this sucks. Anyway, since I don't have any stories on here I wanted to write a little one shot. This time, it's actually not centered around Yumi and Ulrich, which is really hard to do. This is a Jeremie/ Aelita based fic… yeah, anyway. Enjoy and review!_

My Mistake

It had finally been done…what had seemed so impossible before had now been completed. I smiled to myself as I leaned back in the computer chair, playing ping to pass the time. Usually, I would be working earnestly to complete the very program I was just talking about before, even when it was two in the morning.

But it was finished, and I had grown very accustomed to the late nights and early mornings-especially now, for I had a bad case of insomnia. I guess it's because I'm thinking about her…but that isn't the story here.

If it was any other time of day, I'd probably be with her right now, instead of playing this old game and talking to myself…but she's sane, so she's asleep right now…something she's not very used to. It had been so hard getting her to this world, but now I was the happiest man alive!

And there I go ranting about her again. I just can't seem to stop myself. And really, now I laugh so much easier, like someone doesn't have to push on my stomach and force it out anymore…it just comes.

Anyway, although that is very important to me- she's very important to me- that still isn't the story here. The story is about what happened after she was here…when even a genius like me ended up screwing up.

How so? You ask… well I guess I'll tell you, since it's two in the morning on a Wednesday night and I can't seem to sleep anyhow. You see, one thing you need to know about me is that I'm very shy when it comes to expressing my feelings… and that could be my downfall here. But in fact, it wasn't. My telling her my feelings was what got me into a lot of trouble.

When Aelita first came into France and out of Lyoko, we had to worry about finding her a place to stay. That wasn't any trouble as long as she went to Kadic…she could just move into the dorms. Well, that was easier said than done.

X (This is was happened two weeks ago)

"Mr. Delmas?" I asked, peering into his office, his door cracked a little as my head poked in. The headmaster looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Jeremie, anything I can do for you?"

I stepped into the office and nodded shyly. "Yes sir…you see my cousin, Aelita, is coming to live in France and wanted to attend Kadic…she turned in her paperwork last week…"

He nodded, then slid his chair over and opened one of the drawers to his big filing cabinet. Finally, he withdrew a slim folder and slid his chair back to his desk.

"Yes…Aelita Lyoko. Well, I don't have a problem with her coming here. Will she be staying in the dorms?"

I fidgeted; I didn't lie very often so it was hard. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Would it be okay?"

He smiled and nodded, sending relief all through my body. "Bring her here tomorrow and I'll give her the key to her room…"

X

So you're probably thinking…so what? You got her a dorm, isn't that what you wanted. Well, yes, that's what I wanted, very much so in fact, but obviously you didn't catch my mistake. Well, that's okay, but it had to be Sissy who caught it.

To understand what I mean, we have to go back yet again, to before Sissy found out. The very day I made my mistake… I told her I loved her.

X

I sat on the bench outside of school, where our gang usually met up, Aelita beside me. Gods she's so beautiful… I could barely speak, I was so scared.

This isn't what normally happened, usually the conversation just flowed between us, and we never fought, another unusual trait, but now, it was weird, I could barely even look at her.

She was staring out in the distance, watching the sun set, completely entranced. "Jeremie, it's even more beautiful than you described it…"

I smiled at her easy pleasure; it didn't take much to make her happy, and worried about what I was going to say. I had barely said anything to her this whole time.

"Are you alright Jeremie?"

Great, think genius, think! "I'm fine…just thinking…"

"About?" she inquired, taking her eyes off the sky and laying them on me. I know I blushed, because I could feel the immense amount of heat flow to my cheeks.

I fidgeted again, a bad habit of mine, and looked away. "Do you think… people have true loves?" I finally asked, trying to word it without it looking so obvious that I was talking about her.

She nodded, a hopeless romantic like herself would nod, and I should've known that. "I think everyone has someone they're supposed to be with…"

"…" I didn't say anything.

"Why do you ask?" she asked me, now slowly turned her gaze back on the darkening sky.

I didn't answer, and she didn't pry, thank goodness. Instead, she asked a question probably just as difficult.

"Jeremie," she whispered, still looking away. "What does love feel like?"

If anyone would've asked me this before I met her, I wouldn't have known. But now I did.

"Like… well, when you're around someone you love, your heart beats faster, and sometimes you get sweaty and nervous. But, also when you're around them, you can't help but feel happy and only think of them…" I replied, trying to word my own emotions at this very moment. But it was hard.

She looked at me, crimson-stained cheeks glowing off the remaining sunlight. "I think… maybe I'm in love," her voice was in almost a whisper.

My heart sank…she couldn't have been talking about me. But, if I didn't tell her how I felt soon, she might find someone else, maybe that guy would love her back.

Panicking, I did the only think I could think of. "So am I." I said, my voice not very shaky.

Her eyes drooped, which surprised me. "Oh," was the only word from her mouth. She started to stand, "We should go back, it's getting late."

I wasn't thinking anymore at this moment, and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving another step. She turned and looked at me, cocking her head a little.

"Jeremie?"

I shushed her, and stood up too, brushing some stray strands of hair from her eyes after I stood up, one hand still wrapped around her thin wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked, the confusion in her voice ringing like a bell.

Still, I wasn't thinking as I said before, I didn't answer. Instead I gently pressed my lips against hers, sending tingles down my whole body and giving me goose bumps. I tasted strawberry, some of Yumi's lip gloss I later presumed.

But at that very moment in time, all I could think about was her.

She pulled away a few seconds later, staring at me confused. "What?"

"I…love…you," I said slowly and quietly, so scared of what she would do. The realization of what I had just done now coming to me.

Aelita gasped, making me turn away. Great, now she hated me…

"I…love you too Jeremie," I heard her sweet voice whisper back.

X

You're probably still wondering why I'm upset…shouldn't that had been a happy moment? Well, yes, and it was, until a few seconds later…

X

Before I could reply, I heard the bushes shake and stepped protectively in front of Aelita, not even thinking about it.

Sissy came out of the bushes, a mixture between horror and snobiness plastered on her face.

"You just…but I thought…what the…wait till I tell Daddy about this!" she said finally, still having a look of awe on her face.

I looked at her confused. "What?" I asked.

She smirked, "Don't play dumb with me Jeremie Belpois… You told Daddy that SHE," she pointed to Aelita, who was still behind me, "Was her cousin. Why are you kissing your cousin!"

X

Now you understand why I made a mistake… calling her my cousin. Everyone at school had been introduced to Aelita, Jeremie's cousin. Suddenly it dawned on me that Aelita and I, now finally expressing our feelings to one another, still couldn't act like a couple, though we were in fact.

But, it doesn't matter anymore… I love Aelita, and she's my girl, whether or not we can express it at school… I have her now… and I'm the happiest man alive…

X

_Sorry story, I know. That was my first Jeremie/Aelita. Also, I know the context was a little weird, but it really was two in the morning when I started this. And on a Wednesday night no less. Lol! Anyway, please don't let the crummy context of this chapter keep you from reading the next one-shot. And no, this one-shot and the next DO NOT go together._

_Please review… I know it sucked but review anyway._

_Fox Kitsune_

_Next one-shot: Yumi's POV about Ulrich._

_What did Yumi think when Ulrich told her how he felt after getting that false note from Sissy? Well, she's got a secret of her own… and when Jeremie finds it, he's ready to work to get the two together._

_REVIEW!_


	2. The Note

_Disclaimer: Yes I own Code Lyoko…I own Kadic and Lyoko and everything else::insert evil laugh: Okay, I don't…_

_Author's Note: Second part of my six part series. I hope you like this part…_

_What did Yumi think when Ulrich told her how he felt after getting that false note from Sissy? Well, she's got a secret of her own… and when Jeremie finds it, he's ready to work to get the two together._

The Note

I lied on my stomach on my bed, reading through my book for school. Of course, everything reminded me of Ulrich… I sighed, closing the book, and laid it on my bedside table, irritated at the fact that the project was due tomorrow and I had yet to finish.

My cell phone vibrated on my bedside table, making me jump, and I flipped it open to find it was Ulrich.

"Oh…hey uh, Ulrich…" I stammered, hoping he didn't notice my shaking voice that went along with my hands. I could hardly keep the phone still.

"Hey Yumi. Are you alright?" asked his voice on the other line. I mentally cursed myself, of course he would notice. He noticed everything about me… it was rather odd.

"I'm fine. What's up? Is it Xana?" I asked, hoping that if I asked enough questions, the conversation would get straight to the point. It was weird, every since Sissy had given him that fake note, it had been awkward for me to talk to him.

I could hear his voice get a little quieter on the other side of the phone. I suddenly began to wonder how he felt about that fake note from Sissy… he told me he loved me…but was just because he thought I loved him and he wanted to be nice?

"Well… I was going to go for a walk and wanted to know if you would go with me…" he said in one breath, then the phone got dead silent.

I nodded, before realizing he couldn't see me. I was still shaking uncontrollably. "Sure!" I said eccentrically. "Sounds like fun! Meet at the bench in ten minutes?"

"Okay," he said, and I thought I heard a sigh, of relief? of annoyingness? I wasn't sure, so I just told him bye and hung up my phone, jamming it in my pants' pocket, before running out of my room and towards the living room.

"Going out with a friend for a little while! Be home soon!" I yelled to my parents, not even waiting for a reply. Maybe this walk would be the answer to all my questions. I thought I heard something along the lines of "Be careful" from my mom, but I really wasn't concerned.

I met up with Ulrich at the bench seven minutes later, hunching over for breath. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

He shrugged, "Just for a walk around the park or something… that okay with you?"

"Sure!" I said happily… just spending time with him was enough for me. Of course, I'd never tell him that.

He smiled at me then nodded. "Ok, let's go…"

The walk started off very…quietly; neither of us saying anything for awhile. It was cold, late fall, and I found myself shivering a little.

I could see Ulrich's breath as we walked, his nose and ears a slight red. "So…" I started. I wanted to ask him why we had come on this walk, what it was he had in mind. But I didn't know how to word it.

Ulrich stopped and turned to look at me, "yes?" he asked.

"Why'd you wanna come on this walk?"

X

Unbeknownst to me, something was happening back at Kadic while Ulrich and I were away.

Jeremie and Odd met up in Jeremie's room, both collapsing on the bed. "They seriously need to get together…" Odd said sighing.

"It's perfectly normal for teenagers of the human species to be nervous when it comes to expressing how they feel about someone," replied the genius. Odd cocked a brow.

"What?"

Jeremie sighed. "I mean, it's normal for Ulrich and Yumi to be scared of telling the other about their true feelings."

Odd sighed again, falling to his back on Jeremie's bed. "Well, we'll just have to fix them up!"

X

Also unbeknownst to me as Ulrich and I were walking, was the fact that my two other so called friends were now devising a plan that probably wouldn't work…

X

(A/N: this is still in Yumi's POV; though it probably doesn't sound right… just go with me please)

Jeremie walked to my door, still why I was gone, and knocked lightly. My mom came to the door and smiled.

"Hello Jeremie," it still scares me how she knows all my friends' names. "Yumi isn't here right now… she should be home in a few minutes. Would you like to wait for her?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am, thank you," so she invited him in and he went up to my room and sat down on my chair.

"Darnit! I really needed to talk to Yumi!" he said, sighing loudly. His eyes wandered around my room; he had never been in there before.

His eyes stopped on a piece of paper on the desk, folding neatly into a rectangle with a pull tab. He was about to pull his eyes away when he saw "To: Ulrich" written delicately on the front.

"Odd," he said, wondering about the note. It was true he had come there to talk about Ulrich, but, he couldn't read a note not properly addressed to him.

He tried pulling his eyes away, but they stayed glued to the note. "I know I shouldn't…" he muttered, then reached over and gently picked it up.

(A/N: I know it's very unlike Jeremie to do this, but just go with me cuz it wouldn't work if he didn't do it…)

He unfolded it carefully, his heart beating wildly. His ears were working hard to pick up any sound nearby.

_Dear Ulrich,_

_Remember when you told me about Sissy's note? How you felt? Well… I'm sorry about what happened. I wasn't trying to…hurt you or anything. I just couldn't say what I was thinking about._

_You said you loved me… then I told you I didn't write that note. What I really wanted to say is that…_

_I love you too…_

The note ended there, and Jeremie carefully folded it back up and laid it back in the same position. "She loves him?"

He got up and walked from my room, and downstairs. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ishiyama, I just got a call and have something to do. I'll talk to Yumi later, so please don't tell her I came by."

X

Ulrich looked up at me and smiled meekly before staring at his feet a second later. "I…wanted to apologize."

My head whipped around and I stared at him. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong," I replied reassuringly.

He smiled again and looked down at me; it surprised me how much he had grown lately. He didn't say another word on the topic, and I didn't prod.

Instead, we kept walking, and showed up at an ice cream shop. "Can we go in?" I asked happily, and Ulrich nodded, so we went into the shop.

I was an obsessed freak when it came to ice cream… maybe that's why Ulrich had led us here… had he even meant to come?

We got in line, and I ordered a chocolate shake, my favorite thing (A/N: that's my favorite kind of ice cream and shakes…my mouth is watering. Lol.) and when I reached into my pocket to get the money, Ulrich intervened and paid for it for me.

We sat down at one of the round tables in the store and began eating our ice creams. Conversation at this time: none; in fact, Ulrich was unusually quiet.

"Ulrich?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy across from me.

He looked up and smiled, "Yes?"

"You okay?" I asked him again, and he nodded, then looked down to his barely eaten sundae.

He looked up at me for a second, "I lied…"

"About?"

"I…wanted you to come on this walk because I have something to tell you…" he said, in almost a whisper.

He had me hanging on his every word, whether he knew it or not. "Yes?"

"Well…it's about what happened with Sissy…"

Wonder what he was talking about? Lots of things had happened with Sissy. Then it came to me: the note!

I nodded, showing him I was listening, and he continued.

"I meant what I said…"

I wasn't sure what he meant, and I guess it showed on my face because he proceeded to tell me what he meant, but his face was a deep shade of red and he took a good minute to finally spit it out.

"I really do love you."

X

Jeremie paced back and forth across his room. "What could this all mean? So Yumi loves Ulrich, she knows he loves her, but she won't tell him…"

Odd sat on Jeremie's bed, watching his friend walk circles in the ground. "Well, we could pull a Sissy and slide Yumi's note under the door of our room, but he might not believe it…"

"Let's just tell them the truth," Jeremie finally concluded. Odd nodded.

"As soon as they get back."

Right after those words left Jeremie's mouth, Ulrich and I walked into Jeremie's room.

"Hey Jer," I said, smiling at him.

He looked at me for a second, then towards Odd. "Guys, we have something to tell you…"

"Ok," I said, so Jeremie opened his mouth, then closed it again, then opened it and said:

"Ulrich loves you Yumi, and Yumi loves you Ulrich."

Obviously they didn't realize that we were holding hands.

"We know," we said at the same time, smiling at our friends.

They noticed our hands, turned red, then Odd got up noticing it was dinner time.

We said goodbye to Jeremie and Ulrich decided to walk me home, since it was getting dark.

"That was hilarious," he said, smiling to himself. I love it went he smiles.

"I know…but, they wanted to get us together. They're great friends."

Upon saying that, I saw that we were in front of my house. I looked to Ulrich and he smiled.

"Goodnight Yumi."

"Goodnight Ulrich."

He leaned forward and I felt his lips against my own for a second. I was shocked! He pulled away, laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck, his face beat red.

"I…love you Yumi," he said, still stammering a little. He was probably still a little embarrassed to tell me.

"I love you too." I walked up to the door and looked back, and he smiled at me. I smiled back before walking in.

"Hey mom! I'm home!"

My mom walked over to me, "Hey Yumi…Did Jeremie ever talk to you?"

I cocked my head. "He came over looking for you. He waited up in your room for about ten minutes, then said he had a call and would talk to you later."

"Ok…wait, my room?" I asked. My mom nodded. The note immediately entered my mind. So that's how he knew I loved Ulrich?

"I'm…gonna…kill…him…"

X

_Wanted to end this story in a humorous note. Anyway, this story was bad I know, but I am sorry and tried my best. Anyway, even if this story was kinda bad, please don't let that stop you from reading the next one!_

_Next Story: Odd's POV on Sam_

_Odd has a strange dream. It shows him what he would be like if he had never met Sam and gone out with her…but whoever said dreams never come true?_


	3. Still Dreaming

_Disclaimer: Wow…here we are again. Oh, no, I don't own Code Lyoko, but I hope you'd already have figured that out._

_Author's Mindless Ramble: Hey guys! Part three on the way! I actually thought this was a kinda good idea for a one-shot, about the dream and all that, but Sam is only in a couple of episodes, (Which I have only seen once, I won't lie). So, I'm not exactly sure about her character and stuff, or how it is that she talks all the time. So if Sam seems outta character in this one-shot, please don't be mad, and tell me how I can make it better because there will be one in her POV later._

_Thank you guys!_

Still Dreaming

Wind rushing through, or around, my hair, I ran down the field as fast as I could. Ulrich was in front of me, dribbling the ball down the field, trying to keep it from two of the opposing team's members.

Apparently, they knew how good Ulrich was and decided to always double team him. But, the two orange members seemed to have Ulrich trapped, so he kicked the ball as hard as he could- to me.

I recovered it and dribbled down the field, the goal getting closer and closer. I glanced at the clock and noticed there were only ten seconds left in the game.

I ran faster…_9…8…7…_

The goal was almost in range…_6…5…4…3…_

I was there. I kicked the ball as hard as I could and stopped, waiting to see what happened. Everything moved in slow motion…_2……1…_

The buzzer went off right as the ball hit the back of the net. The point was ours, and so was the game.

Everyone ran over to me and screamed in excitement. The first to my side was Ulrich.

"This is so cool! We actually won the game!" My best friend screamed. I smiled.

"Yeah! I wish Sam was here to see me in all my glory!"

Ulrich stared at me, saying something with his chocolate-colored eyes. I shrugged, wondering what was wrong with him. Yumi must've been coming or something…

"Odd…you mean you don't know?" He finally asked, and I realized that Yumi was still up in the stands, fighting threw swarms of people to get to the field.

"Know what?"

Ulrich didn't say anything, just pointed to some place behind me. I turned to look and saw her running towards me.

She was truly beauty itself. Her shoulder length brown hair was swaying in the wind, falling behind her gracefully.

"Odd!" she exclaimed, tackling me in a hug. "You won!"

I smiled back. Sam and I had been friends for a long time… And although I wanted to move on to the next level, I hadn't a clue about what she wanted.

Sure we had kissed, but that had been so long ago, about a year, and I wasn't even sure if she remembered it-or if she really even meant it…

"Hey Sam, we still on for the movies tonight?" I asked. We had made plans last week. It was our weekly tradition, and had been for a long time. Every Friday night we went to the movies together. I wanted to call it a date, but it was probably more like a friend-thing.

It was her week to pick the movie too, and I was praying it wouldn't be some chick flick.

"Sure! Why do you even ask?" She smiled at me. "In fact, "The Last Samurai" came out today… we should go see it."

An actual samurai interrupted us. (A/N: I mean Ulrich since he is a samurai in Lyoko. Also, I'm aware that "TLS" is old, but just go with me.)

"Isn't that rated R?" Ulrich asked, not understanding Sam's knack for causing trouble.

She stared at him, but thank god Yumi came to the field at that time.

"Hey guys!" she said happily, smiling and waving. "Oh hey Sam! I thought I saw you here today!"

But before the girl of my dreams-crap Odd, stop saying that-could reply, her phone went off. She stared at the screen with a disgusted look.

"Hey mom…yes I'm aware that today is Friday…uh huh…" I saw her roll her eyes while listening. "No…that was Elise, she promised to baby-sit, not me…but I have plans with Odd…movies, like we've been doing every Friday for the last six months…no…" her voice dropped with her last comment.

"Ok…later," she finished, and flipped her phone closed. "Sorry guys, but I have to go. I'll see you later Odd."

She flashed me a special smile, and I felt the heat rise to my face. "Ok Sam, later!"

She turned to walk away, then, a few feet later, turned back around. I blushed, considering the fact that I had been staring at her and was caught. "Hey Odd, let's meet here today okay?"

I agreed. Usually we met at her house, but I was guessing she wanted to change that because of that phone call.

X

I flopped on my bed, still in my soccer uniform, and smiled at my friend.

"I'm so tired. But man we kicked ass at that game today!" I said happily. Ulrich nodded in agreement, reading a video game magazine.

I grew quiet, and moments passed in eerie silence.

"Hey Ulrich?" I asked suddenly, shattering the silence. I got a grunt in response. He was reading an article about a new shooting game. I continued anyway.

"Do you think Sam likes me?" I felt nervous asking this question. Ulrich knew about my crush on Sam, though I didn't tell him. I guess it was as obvious to him as his crush on Yumi was to me.

He didn't reply for a second then flipped the magazine closed and looked over at me.

"Well, you guys go on dates every weekend, you've kissed, and she blushes when you say her name…sounds like it to me."

I wasn't aware of that last 'fact' he had just said. Did she really blush? No crap! Now I'm blushing! Stop it Odd before-

"Odd…you're blushing," my friend mocked me. I glared at him before noticing it was dinner time.

X

Today was turning out to be a pretty cool day. I saw Sam, get to go to the movies with her, and they had burritos for dinner. (A/N: so sue me! I don't know what they eat in France and burritos were the first thing that came to mind.)

I walked up to my room and opened the door-to find Ulrich and Yumi making out on Ulrich's bed!

Ok, I'm just kidding about that last part, though I wish they would finally hook up. Anyway, Ulrich wasn't in our room so I got ready for our date tonight.

Usually, I didn't dress any different than normal for these dates, but tonight seemed special to me. I put on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a purple button up shirt. I hope she doesn't think it's too much…

Anyway, I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 6:24. Sam and I were planning on meeting at 6:30, giving me just enough time to get to the bench.

I was about to write a note to Ulrich, but he knew where I was going, so I just walked out the door and down the halls. For some reason, I couldn't wait to see her today. I usually felt this way…but today it was different…

Could this be love?

Before I could answer my own question, I saw Sam waiting for me on the bench. She looked beautiful, although she seemed to look the same; she had this beauty radiating from her I had never seen before.

X

The movies were crowded. We ordered tickets for some chick flick and once inside, snuck towards the theatre now seating "The Last Samurai", which, lucky for us, had a lot of people walking in.

We stood next to some middle aged man and his wife, and the security guards looked at us with menacing eyes but let us in, after we pointed out we were with the man, which, thank goodness, the man didn't notice.

The movie was good, but it was hard to concentrate through the movie with Sam sitting next to me. I wanted to reach out and grab her hand, but didn't.

It ended later, and I dropped her by her house. She thanked me kindly, and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush uncontrollably. She snuck in her window. I waved bye when she looked at me and she smiled.

X

Ulrich was already asleep by the time I got back. I stripped down and got into bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Is it love?"

I fell into a deep sleep soon afterwards, a very deep sleep.

X

_Sadness and depression weighed down my heart. Every morning I woke up without a smile, grumpy and irritable._

_My friends commented on it everyday, complaining about my lack of humor and my short temper._

_And for a whole year I couldn't figure out why… no matter what it was I tried to make myself believe, it was never the truth._

_Everyone implied that it was because of the fact that my heart had not been warmed by love. I laughed at this, saying people didn't need love to go throughout their life._

"_Odd, have you ever considered a guidance councilor?" Jeremie asked me, which I smacked my lips at._

"_No! I don't need a guidance councilor! I need people to stop butting into my business!" _

_I usually replied to them in this fashion, yelling and screaming until my heart was content, but, for some reason, they always wanted to stay by my side._

_Maybe I did need someone to love…_

_X_

_It was morning, and Ulrich's alarm clock woke me up as usual. I had already broken that thing about three times, and it was now held together by duck tape. Instead of the irritating beeping it was suppose to make, it made more of a murmur of a purr, but still loud enough to wake me up._

_I grumbled but got up, getting dress quickly before I ran down to breakfast. I didn't bother saying a word to Ulrich._

_At breakfast, there was a new girl, with dark brown hair and eyes, but it also had red/purple highlights on the sides, making her hair look as odd as mine. _

_She was sitting alone, though many of the guys were hitting on her. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her._

_Before I knew it, my feet had dragged me over to her, and I sat down at her table. She looked up at me and smiled; a smile that she hadn't shown any of those other guys._

"_I'm Odd," I said, finding my grumpiness melt away…_

"_I'm Sam," she replied, smiling again. Something about her voice made me happy._

_X_

_I woke up in my bed, looking around, rubbing my eyes. I turned off Ulrich's alarm, confused by what was going on._

_I said "hi" to Ulrich, and his eyes grew about five sizes bigger. I still got ready quicker, a little faster than normal and ran down to the cafeteria._

_I was looking for her, wherever she might be. She wasn't at the table she had been at before, so I searched the whole cafeteria and even outside._

"_Do you know Sam?" I asked many people, wondering if they knew her. No one did and a girl who worked in the office, who stared at me a little too much, blushed and said no new students had registered in about three months._

_I didn't eat breakfast that morning, and instead of going to class I collapsed on my bed. Ulrich came looking for me after first period but I yelled at him to go away…_

_So that was it… I was alone…_

X

I awoke with a start at Ulrich's alarm clock, and gently turned it off. "Wake up Ulrich!" I yelled. He usually didn't hear his alarm; for some reason he slept with earplugs in.

I shook him and laughed aloud as he wiped the drool off of his chin. "Hey lover boy!" I said, guessing he was dreaming about Yumi.

Dream…suddenly the dream I had just had came back to me. I ran into the bathroom and quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth.

"I'll meet you at class!" I yelled, and then ran out the door. I didn't even stop for breakfast but ran all the way to Sam's house.

When I got there, I was glad that it was Sam that answered.

She yawned, still clad in her pajamas. "Hey Odd, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

She nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind her. She smiled at me and I felt myself clam up. But I couldn't let my dream come true.

"I…wanted to tell you something…" I said meekly. No backing out now… If I didn't do this, she could find someone else.

"Shoot."

"I…wanted to say that…I…" I stammered, running my hand through my hair.

I whispered the last part, "love you."

"What?" she asked, and I wasn't sure if she didn't hear me or was just confused.

I stared at my feet, not really sure of what would happen next.

She hugged me, exactly opposite from what I expected to happen. "Seriously?"

I nodded, but didn't place my arms around her.

"I love you too…"

Sometimes, it's better when dreams don't come true.

X

_This was crummy as well, but none the less, please review. The next one-shot is Aelita's POV on Jeremie._

_Aelita is trapped in a tower with swarms of Xana's monsters surrounding it, while the link to Lyoko is fried, and does a little thinking. Actually, a lot of thinking. What will happen when her friends finally reach her?_

_Fox Kitsune_

_P.S. Odd was having a dream about him having a dream and meeting Sam… sorry if that was confusing._


	4. Worlds Apart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, or Jeremie and Aelita._

_Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me soooooooooo long to update. My old monitor died (because it was older than me…) and I had to get a new one, so that took a little while. Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed and waited patiently. _

Worlds Apart

"Aelita! Aelita can you hear me?" I heard Jeremie's voice drown into Lyoko; the panic was easily understandable.

"Yes Jeremie," I replied, looking over my shoulder every couple of seconds for any of Xana's monsters. "Xana has activated a tower!"

I heard Jeremie sigh. "I know! He's shut down the scanners! I can't send anyone to help you!" He exclaimed, and I could hear his feverish typing in an attempt to restart the scanners.

"It'll be okay. There's an empty tower nearby…I can hide in there until things get better," I said, walking towards the tower, glancing around every couple of seconds for any signs of monsters from Xana.

I heard Jeremie breath a sigh of relief at my last words and continued walking towards the tower, when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Aelita! It's one of Xana's monsters! Are you okay?" His voice drowned into Lyoko and I nodded, saying I was fine.

I turned around, seeing two tarantulas behind me, ready to shoot, and started running towards the tower. Each step felt as if my feet weighed a ton, and I could hear the two tarantulas getting closer and closer to me.

I finally made it to the tower and connected to Jeremie.

"Jeremie?" I asked, but he didn't answer. "Jeremie? Are you there?"

It was no good; Xana had frayed the connection from Lyoko to the real world. I sighed and sat down in the tower, waiting for Jeremie to reconnect, or for Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd to come help me deactivate the tower.

Maybe I could do it alone? I was thinking about it, it'd be easier for everyone on Earth, but I knew Jeremie wouldn't stand for it.

Why wouldn't he stand for it? Why was it that he seemed to care so much? Suddenly, thoughts of all kinds were pouring into my head.

Like why did he work so hard to get me virtualized? Maybe it was so he could finally defeat Xana and make everyone's lives easier…was that really it?

No, of course not! He was my friend, they all are! Maybe Xana was trying to trick me… my head started to hurt.

I stood up from the tower and tried to connect so I could fix the problem, but Jeremie was online, immediately kicking me off.

I sighed and sat back down, arguing with myself to stay or go. Xana did have monsters outside, but they were only two, I'd be okay.

Still, something kept me from getting up. Maybe it was fear-maybe it was loyalty to my friends-maybe it was love…

Love? Jeremie had told me about love once during our midnight conversations. Something about feeling strongly for someone of the opposite gender. When I told Jeremie that he was a boy and I felt strongly about him, he turned red and told me it was a different feeling.

When I asked for a further explanation, he told me that he couldn't explain something as wonderful and unpredictable as love. That it's just a feeling you have to experience to know.

Without telling Jeremie, I had concluded that he had never been in love, which someone made my chest hurt. But-why would he love me? I'm just a virtual being…

I'm just Aelita, the princess of Lyoko…the girl that was always going to be just out of reach-a burden for everyone. Even though my friends said I wasn't, I know that if they'd never met me, they would have shut Xana down long ago.

I heard something outside of the tower and poked my head out to see Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd fighting off more than just the two tarantulas that had followed me. More monsters had met at the foot of the tower to attack me when I finally left.

"Hey Princess!" Odd said happily. "Einstein got the scanners working!"

"Ulrich, take Aelita to the activated tower. Odd and I will hold off the monsters and catch up!" Yumi yelled, throwing her fans at two of the monsters. I smiled at her and jumped on the back of Ulrich's vehicle, holding on tightly.

We got a little ways without getting attacked by any of Xana's monsters, and things were quiet. Something had been nagging at me, until finally I had to talk to him about it.

"Ulrich?"

He smiled, "Yes Princess."

"Um…" I stammered. I really didn't know how to put this in to words.

"Watch out!" He cried and slammed on his brakes. He drew his sword and started going again and slashed through a monster.

"Ok, sorry about that. What were you going to say?"

"Well…you've been in love right?"

He turned bright red. I didn't even have to look at his face to realize it.

"Well…ye-yeah."

"Yumi?"

"How'd you know?"

I laughed, "Everyone knows-except maybe Yumi."

"Well, what's your point?"

Things got complicated again. "How can you tell? I mean, if you love someone, how can you be sure? What does it feel like?"

We had to stop again, and Ulrich pulled me off his vehicle and slammed it into three blocks that had almost shot me with their lasers.

"We'll have to walk the rest of the way…"

I nodded and followed after him. It was silent again until he finally said-

"It's just one of those feelings. It's being able to care about someone with all your heart and soul, and wanting to do anything for them…it's the way you can't stop thinking about them, and how you miss them when they're right next to you… Love is the only thing in this world that can't have a definition placed on it…it only decreases the value of the true word…"

What he had said threw me off guard and I had to stop for a minute. By this time we had reached the tower and with a final smile, I ran inside and entered the password.

"Return to the past now…"

X

That night Jeremie and I stayed up late working on the virtualization program.

"I think I've almost figured it out Aelita…you'll be with us soon…"

"Jeremie?" I asked, and he looked up immediately.

"What's up Aelita? Is everything okay?" he asked, immediately stopping what he was doing to talk to me.

"I talked to Ulrich…and well…"

He didn't say a word, just kind of stared on.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…he told me about love."

He grew red.

"I'd been thinking about it for awhile…and I finally asked him. He told me you can't really put an explanation on love, that doing that only decreases its true value. He said it's caring so strongly about a person that it's hard to do anything else…"

"Wow, he's a real poet. Who'd'a thought?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

He turned red again and took his eyes away from his computer screen.

"I…think so," he spoke so quietly that it was hard to hear him.

"Jeremie, I'm not sure what this feeling I have means, but…I think it means that I…love you…"

I looked away, felt my face grow hot. His eyes grew wide and suddenly it seemed he couldn't breathe.

"R-really?"

I nodded, didn't do anything else. I wasn't sure what usually happened after this. Were we supposed to embrace? Well, we couldn't do that because we were worlds apart. Suddenly, I wanted to cry.

"Aelita, what's wrong?"

"It's not fair! Why do I have to be here in Lyoko while you're on Earth? I wish I were there…"

"I wish you were here too…but you'll be here soon…don't worry Aelita…"

I nodded again, but it still wasn't fair. From the little I'd heard about love, it was easy to assume that lovers were supposed to be together… but we were worlds apart.

"You've been thinking about this were awhile haven't you?"

"Yes…"

"Aelita…I think I love you too. And I'll do whatever it takes to bring you to me…"

I couldn't help but smile and I smiled so wide it started to hurt.

"Aelita…when you come to Earth…will you…will you be my…girlfriend?" he swallowed hard and the words hit me like bricks, throwing me off guard.

"Of course Jeremie…"

He smiled too, and started back on his work to virtualize me. Suddenly I knew why he worked so hard to bring me to Earth. So I could be with him.

Suddenly, the worlds that separated us didn't seem that far anymore…

X

_Ok, well hope that helped kill about three minutes of your time. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like the next one-shot as well. Anyway review and I'll update faster!_

_Next one-shot: Ulrich's POV on Yumi_

_Ulrich doesn't know what to do about Yumi anymore. He's not sure if he can tell her how he feels. So he joins a chat room about love to get advice. But will it really help him? And who's this person giving him the advice?_

_REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	5. Be Careful With What You Say, Or Type

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Code Lyoko_

_Author's Note: Hey guys…here I am with the next one-shot! Hope you all like it! And, you guys probably have a list of people in your head that give Ulrich advice…Sissy, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Sam, Emily, Herb, Nick, William… Hehe! The list goes on and on! Well, let's see if you were right! Hope you like!_

_Also, yesterday (January 3) was a sad/depressing day for me so I'm still upset and if this one-shot sucks you know why._

Be Careful With What You Say…Or Type

Yumi smiled at us, the wind blowing through her hair. "Well, it's getting late…I better get home before I get in trouble…"

Everyone said bye, telling her they'd see her later. I didn't say a word. I continued to stare at the path she had walked down even after she was out of sight, oblivious to everything-and everyone-around me.

"Ulrich, you got it bad!" Odd told me. I snapped back to reality, blushing a little but not showing it.

"Shut up!" I replied. I was used to him saying that; he told me at least once a day. I shoved him a little as we walked down the path to the dorm room, whilst Odd was giving me a hard time and Aelita was trying to shut him up.

Jeremie and Aelita left us later, going to their own dorms and I collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes.

"_I love her…?"_

What was going on with me? I'd never been this way before…Sure I've had crushes on other girls before…but I've never felt this way…

"_Do I love her?"_

She was perfect…she had beauty, brains, a kind heart…and my heart ached because somewhere, deep inside me, I knew she'd never love me.

Odd came in a couple of seconds later, he had stopped to talk to one of his friends. He took on look at me and smiled.

"You got it bad…"

There he went again, but, I didn't care anymore. I just shrugged, staring at the poster on the wall by my bed. Odd sat down on his bed, petting Kiwi's stomach. "Sam's coming over today. Why don't you call Yumi and ask if she wants to go to a movie with all of us… Aelita and Einstein can come too."

(A/N: have you noticed I like movies?)

I nodded, that didn't sound like a bad idea… it'd be like we were actually on a date, and my friends would be there in case I did something stupid.

"I'll just walk down to her house…I need some fresh air…"

Odd agreed, standing in front of the mirror putting more gel in his hair to give him that Dragon Ball Z look. I didn't know how Sam could like that, but I dislodged the thought and walked out of the dorm.

I had just enough time to get out of the dorm before Jim would start patrolling, so I hurried down the stairs, holding my breath every time I heard a teacher, but they either didn't see me, or just didn't care. Finally I made it out the door.

The wind nipped at my bare arms but I didn't notice, the only thing on my mind right now (and the only thing usually on my mind) was Yumi. Odd was wrong. He had said that she loved me too, but I knew she didn't.

If she did, she would've said something by now… after I told her that I loved her because of Sissy's note. If she knew how I felt, she wouldn't be scared to tell me her feelings. No, we were just best friends…and even if I was happy with that, it still tore me apart on the inside, slowly eating away at my heart.

I got to her house without remembering that I had started walking or even turned down her street. I shrugged the thought away and rang the doorbell, hearing yelling and then the door handle started turning. Then Hiroki stood at the door, beaming and yelling, "Yumi, your boyfriend is here!"

"Hiroki!" I heard her yell from the top of the stairs. If not the situation, I probably would've laughed. Then I couldn't remember why it was I had come, since my mind had been so full.

She arrived at the door a few seconds later, smiling at me and saw me holding my arms. "Come in!"

I took her invitation and followed her into the house, immediately warming up. I liked how the walls were decorated with Japanese things; somehow making everything feel cozy.

We went up to her room, and she sat down on the bed. "What's up?"

I smiled, suddenly remembering why I had walked all the way down here. "Well, we were all going to see a movie. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" She said happily, grabbing a jacket (black of course) and running down the stairs, with me behind her.

"Okaa-san! I'm going to the movies okay?" she yelled. Her mother just nodded and we hurried back out into the cold.

(A/N: Okaa-san is one way to say mother in Japanese, just in case you didn't know.)

X

We sat in the theatre, watching a move whose name I couldn't remember. Something about Japanese girls, which I hoped Yumi would like. Odd sat on my left, Sam next to him, then Aelita and Jeremie. Yumi sat on my right, at the beginning of the row.

I tried to watch the movie, but couldn't concentrate. Odd kept nudging me, telling me to grab her hand or put my arm around her, but I always declined. After all, we were just _friends._

When the movie ended, everyone went back to school and I walked Yumi home. It was probably midnight or so.

"Thanks Ulrich. I had fun." She said happily when we got to her front door.

I smiled. "Yeah. So did I……Yumi?"

She turned from opening her door and looked at me with a smile. "What's up?"

My heart jumped to my throat. "Uh…never mind…"

I took off running down the street before she could say another word. I felt like such a fool.

X

I snuck back in to school and went immediately to Jeremie's room. I knocked with no answer, so I turned the knob and walked in. Something everyone knew about Jeremie, (well at least his friends) was that he always left his door unlocked in case of a Xana attack.

I saw him in bed, his eyes pinned shut, his glasses on his bedside table. He was muttering things in his sleep about Aelita and how he couldn't wait to find the anti-virus.

I held back my laughter as I walked over to him. "Jeremie, can I borrow your computer?"

He rolled in his sleep, muttering something that sounded like yes, so I smiled and sat at his desk, opening the Internet file.

There had to be something there to help me. I sat searching for an hour for something to give me advice or someone to have typed up a story about how they told their boyfriend/girlfriend that they loved them. (A/N: as in, "I love you" then they hook up.)

I was about to give up when a pop up came up for a dating site. I clicked it and read the labels that lead to the different things the site had. One was a chat room.

I joined, typing in a name to call myself. I couldn't think of anything so I put **YIlover **and joined with other people.

I didn't know what to do now that I was here. The list of chat rooms came up and I saw one that says "Love Stinks". I clicked it.

A lot of people were in there, talking in little groups to each other. I wasn't sure what to say so I quietly typed, "I need advice about a girl. If anyone could help me, I'd really appreciate it…"

I waited a second and a screen came up. Obviously someone from the chat room had messaged me privately.

**CoNfUsEd FoReVeR: Hey!**

I stared at it and typed a reply, saying Hi back.

**CoNfUsEd FoReVeR: You needed advice?**

I typed yes.

**YIlover: I really like this girl and she's one of my best friends. But I don't know how she feels about me and I don't know if I should tell her how I feel or not, or how to say it.**

They took a minute reading over it, I guess thinking of what to say.

**CoNfUsEd FoReVeR: Well, how often do you guys hang out?**

I smiled to myself: a lot. We hung out a lot, but, no one would understand that even though we saw each other a lot, it didn't mean anything. Especially because of Xana.

So I explained this to him or her and another second later I received another message.

**CoNfUsEd FoReVeR: What's YI?**

**YIlover: That's her initials.**

**CoNfUsEd FoReVeR: Cute!**

However they were seemed eager to help me and they said that I should just explain how I felt, because she probably felt the same way.

**YIlover: Yeah, my friend Odd says she feels the same way, but I'm not sure…**

They didn't reply for the longest time, then typed **G2G** and left.

I looked over at Jeremie as I heard him snore and roll over, muttering "Aelita". I exited out of everything and snuck out of his room.

X

The next day came too quickly for me, and I groggily got up and went down to breakfast, glad that it was Saturday.

Odd was already there (A/N: of course!) and Jeremie joined us soon after.

"It's so weird. This morning I got up and scanned for any Xana attacks and got an email from some love website thanking me for visiting. For some odd reason they called me YIlover…"

His eyes immediately fell on me, and I looked down at my tray, pretending not to notice his glances.

"Hey Ulrich…you wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

Thank God Yumi sat down right after that, smiling happily. "Hey guys!"

She looked with dismay down at her tray, and then passed it to Odd, who eagerly accepted it.

Jeremie went up to the line to get some food, letting our little 'talk' pass for the time being. Yumi looked at me with a shy smile.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded and got up, following her outside.

She looked at the ground once we'd stopped, seeming to see something very interesting.

Finally she looked up at me and began to talk.

"What was Jeremie talking about?"

She had obviously been standing there longer than I had thought.

"He thinks I went on his computer last night for some odd reason…"

"Oh," was her reply and she took a seat under the tree we were standing by, trying to think of what to say in her mind, or, at least that's what it looked like.

"What's up?"

"Lemme just say this quickly. Last night I was surfing on the computer and joined a chat room," I gasped, my heart stopped beating, and for a single second I was unaware of anything around me.

"And gave some guy some advice about the girl he loved…"

I looked away from her. "Obviously you know where this is going…" she muttered.

I nodded, "That was you?"

She nodded, a small smile on her face.

"You…really love me?"

I felt my cheeks go hot as I nodded, staring at my feet.

She didn't say anything for awhile, then smiled and took my hand, interlacing our fingers.

"I……love you too…"

Again my heart stopped beating and I started blushing deeper, until both of us were extremely red.

"What's going on?" asked Odd, putting a friendly arm around me.

He looked down at our hands and Yumi quickly let go, our blushes only growing.

He burst out into a huge smile. "About time!"

"I'll leave you two alone!" And with that he skipped off, singing, "Ulrich's in love, Ulrich's in love!"

Yumi smiled at him. "Wanna chase him?"

I nodded, and she grabbed my hand and we chased him all the way to our dorm.

_I love her. _

X

_I was thinking about making them kiss, then decided not too, cause that's usually how things end and I wanted to change this one a little. Don't hate me. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and when you review, tell me if you knew it'd be Yumi._

_Oh, and by the way, she doesn't say this but useless fact. Yumi had joined the same chat room to get advice on Ulrich. I was thinking about making her name more interesting, or something that fit her but I thought it might give it away._

_Anyway, hope everyone liked, and again, sorry if it sucked, but I've been really depressed lately._

_Next one-shot: Sam's POV on Odd. (Also, I don't really know too well about Sam's dialect and stuff, so tell me how she would speak and stuff)_

_Sam gets offered a modeling job in America, and is thinking of taking it. Can Odd show her why she should stay before it's too late?_

_Fox Kitsune_


	6. Model Behavior

_Disclaimer: Nope._

_Author's Note: This is the last chapter for this story, but I did post a new one called "Fate" which is full of drabbles and one-shots for your U/Y needs! Hehe, so, without further ado, here it is! Sorry it took so long. I was trying to be more 'in character' with Sam but that's not working so this might be short and kinda OOC._

Model Behavior

I had no clue what I was getting myself in to. So, as I sat on the blue computer chair, scanning a picture of myself on to the computer to show my new friend, I didn't know it could lead to something unimaginable. Not until he said:

**EnDlEsSaBySs: Wow, that's u? U r beautiful.**

**ForeverDreamin: Thanx.**

**EnDlEsSaBySs: have u ever thought of modeling?**

And that's how it started. It turns out that "Trey" was really a famous modeling agent who wanted me to move down to Los Angeles, California and become a cover girl for several teen magazines. Apparently, he'd pay for everything, and my parents immediately jumped on the chance.

It was decided. At the end of the week, my family and I were visiting America, and if the job seemed good, we were moving for good. At first, I loathed the idea, but it began to grow on me.

There was only one problem: Odd. We had currently started dating unofficially, and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to leave him. But, the hardest part, was telling him of my "maybe" future job.

X

I met up with the others at our bench, a fake smile plastered on my face. Inside, I was being torn apart, wondering what I was going to say, when I was going to say it. He smiled at me when he saw I was coming. I smiled back. We made small talk for awhile, until the bell rang and we all went our separate ways.

"Hey Sam." Odd said, smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back.

"Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure." I muttered, trying to act like everything was okay. He smiled and locked our arms, and we walked down the halls.

When we got to my class, I dislodged my arm and waved goodbye. But he caught my hand in his and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong Sam?"

I smiled. "Nothing. I'm…just tired." I faked a yawn. I guess it was good I went to acting camp for three summers because he apparently bought her.

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch."

I waved again and walked into my class. As I collapsed at my desk, I lied my head down and sighed.

"What am I going to do?"

Sure, I wanted the job, but why did it have to be so far away? I sighed again. I couldn't even tell him I was visiting the studio, how would I tell him I was living there for good if I decided to take on the job?

We had a free period in class that day, since we had had a big test yesterday. I pulled out a sheet of paper, writing down my deepest feelings, hoping to sort some things out.

Which was more important? The job or Odd? It depended on the way I looked at it I guess. It wasn't like Odd and I were an item or anything, but…sometimes he acted as though he wanted it, but Odd was very…odd. I sighed again.

_Dear Odd,_

_I've been offered a job in America. It's a modeling job and I'm visiting for a few days to check out the studio. If I like it…I'll move there for good and become a model. I know you're reading this, shaking your head, calling me an idiot. Of course, I know my friends are here, but you guys will always be my friends. But, the only thing really on my mind, and heart, is you._

The bell rang so I folded up the paper, shoving it in my backpack. I had no intention of giving it to him, but it helped calm me down again.

My next six classes went the same, with me not paying attention and almost getting in trouble. Sighing, I waited for the bell to ring. When it did, I got up and walked to my last class.

I walked to my class, waiting at my desk for Odd. He always sat next to me, despite the fact we often got in trouble for talking.

"Hey Odd!"

He smiled. "What's up Sam?"

"Nothing."

He sat down next to me and the teacher walked in. After preaching away for a few minutes, she pulled down the screen, telling us to write notes. Of course, Odd and I didn't listen.

I pulled out a piece of paper and quietly crumpled it into a ball. Waiting until Odd acted as though he was writing down the notes, I tossed it to my side, managing to hit Odd in the side of the face.

He turned and glared playfully at me. The teacher turned and gave us a stern, warning look. I made it look as though I was writing notes so we wouldn't be separated, and saw Odd digging around in his backpack.

Unable to find paper, he moved to my backpack, withdrawing a folded piece. I didn't notice, as I was squinting my eyes to read the small, sloppy cursive on the screen.

He unfolded the paper so it would be easier to ball up, and saw my writing and his name at the top. Confused, he shoved it in his bag. I turned to look at him and he was staring at the board, writing down the notes. It surprised me.

"Hmm?" I muttered. Something was wrong. I didn't have a chance to find out what though, because the bell rang. I stood up and left with Odd, eager that I had no homework due tomorrow, which was Friday.

We met up with the others on our bench and I sat down between Yumi and Aelita. I still hadn't told Odd yet, but it was only Thursday…I'd get a chance.

"What's wrong Sam?"

I looked up and noticed Aelita waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry…nothing."

"She's been spacey today!" Odd added.

"I'm just tired," I weakly mutter. "I'm gonna go up to my dorm, and get some rest."

"Okay!" everyone said.

Odd stood up with me, offering to walk me. I smiled and accepted and we walked towards my dorm.

"Sam…what's really been wrong with you today? I know you're not tired."

I sighed. "It's…just family troubles. I didn't want everyone to know…"

"Oh." Was his reply.

We arrived at my dorm and I hugged him goodbye and walked inside. Once inside, I collapsed on my bed and sighed, loudly and deeply.

X

Odd walked towards his dorm, sighing and thinking about his day. Once inside, he collapsed and pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket.

Reading over the note quickly, he gasped and sighed. "Sam…what did you mean? I'm…on your heart? Still…America! That's so far away!"

He sighed and buried his head in his pillow, letting the note fall to the floor.

X

The next day I awoke and stretched before gathering my things and getting ready.

"I've got to tell him today!" I told myself. Aelita looked at me. "Tell who what?"

Aelita and I shared a dorm. I wished Yumi could move in, but both her parents and the school stopped that. There was a two person per dorm limit and her father wanted her far away from Ulrich.

"Nothing."

I didn't even let her answer. As rude as it sounds, I just walked out the door and down to breakfast.

Odd was already there, of course, so I got my food and sat down next to him. I looked with disgust at what the teachers and staff actually called food and scooped most of it to Odd's tray, earning a wide smile from him, though I noticed it was forced.

"Odd? What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, piling the food into his mouth. The others joined us soon. Ulrich and Yumi were hand in hand, blushing a little, with Aelita and Jeremie just behind them.

We all ate and talked about normal things. Xana had been quiet lately, which surprised us all. They told me about Xana five months ago when Aelita came to Earth, but he hadn't launched an attack for a good month.

Finally, the bell for first period rang. I got up and smiled at everyone. "See you guys later!" I called. They nodded and we went our separate ways. Odd walked over to me though.

"Here." He handed me a thick, folded note and walked away. I wanted to see what it was but knew I'd be late if I read it at the time, so I shoved it in my pocket and went to class.

Once in class, I opened the note and noticed that the one I had written to him yesterday was on top. Confused, I looked at the bottom one and saw his messy handwriting.

_Sam,_

_Your friends aren't the only thing here. Your life is too. I've always known you were beautiful enough to model, but I hope you'll reconsider. You don't have to be on the cover of magazines to be beautiful._

I blushed and looked up as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and told us to take more notes. I went back to reading.

_Yumi and Aelita love you and I can't see the group being the same without you. Of course we won't though, because no one could replace you. I'm not telling you to give up on your dreams; I want you to make the decision._

_Odd_

"What…I'm confused…" I muttered under my breath. I didn't notice the P.S. because my hands were blocking it. Once I put the note down though, I noticed it.

_P.S. Maybe if you stay, we can…be more than friends?_

I smiled and put the note away, taking the notes so I wouldn't fail. Once the bell rang, I ran into the halls and looked for Odd. Finding him, I pulled him away.

"Since when did Odd Della-Robia become so serious?"

He shrugged. "Everyone can be serious when they need to be."

I shrugged in defeat; he was right. There was an awkward silence between us, and I wasn't sure of what to say.

"So…are you staying?"

I looked up at his puppy-dog pout and sighed again. "Yes Odd."

His face turned into one big smile and he hugged me. Confused, I hugged him back. "Good!"

I smiled too as we broke away.

"So…how about we do something after school then?" He asked nervously.

"I'd like that."

And I realized where my true place was. Here, with him.

X

_Corny, crappy, blah, blah, blah. I know! I wanted to update this story cuz it's been FOREVER! Sorry about that. I was trying to figure out how to write Sam's character, but I just gave up…so…yeah. Anyway, so sorry if she's OOC and you guys might think Odd was, but like he said, everyone can get serious when they need to._

_Yes, this is the last one-shot for that story. I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading! REVIEW!  
_

_Fox Kitsune_


End file.
